


And Death Shall Have No Dominion

by SerpentPrideQueen



Series: Power of the Heart [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Rescued from Death, F/M, Fix-It, Neflite Lives!, Redemption, Romance, Series Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentPrideQueen/pseuds/SerpentPrideQueen
Summary: Is a single life so important that the universe will change enough to create a different universe in total? With the rescue of Heavenly King Neflite, read and discover how his presence alters the world of Sailor Moon.





	And Death Shall Have No Dominion

**Author's Note:**

> This is the reboot of my surprising level successful Sailor Moon Alternate Universe - Canon Rewrite/Divergence over on ff.net. Because of several issues there, all of my work will be found here.
> 
> So, for those just tuning in for the first time: I offer an intriguing question. Just how important is a single person to the flow of the Universe? In the realm of Sailor Moon, we rewind the events known to the painful night Neflite sacrificed his life for Molly Baker. One of the most heart breaking moments since the fall of the Moon Kingdom a thousand years before. Could the protection of a single life make the story facets change enough that the tale becomes a different creature in total? Read this new edition of my reasoning for the rescue of Neflite from the clutches of Death.
> 
> Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment

**And Death Shall Have No Dominion**

**Sailor Moon Season 1 Reboot**

**Episode 1: Grapes of Wrath**

Kairos — a defined and critical moment in the flow and fabric of both space and time more fleeting than a breath yet held through eternity. Where more than one kairos found, crossed, and saturated its equal at the heart of a joining a vortexes of immense power swirled into existence to become a rare grace for those crossed over from the mortal realm. An intense vortex of alternative possibilities too numerous and powerful for mortals to navigate; these destined to die and the murderous hands of decision spans of existence in which anything is possible for those able to harness and focus on one singular possibility to each moment involved to create the vortex.

Inside one park located within the heart of Tokyo, such a disturbance bloomed into being when a pair of lovers sought refuge from battle here. Both remained among the precious held by a lost woman using the shadows across the way as an alcove to watch and interact but twice for the good of those she left behind. Time dwindled down to the birth of a double kairos with its two alterations already determined.

Though unnecessary, the hidden woman lifted her blue eyes above them all. "You are Master and Father, with wisdom none else might hope to gain. While I dare not contradict your will, two whispers I have to set upon this event by thy grace. A grace I will use together for this moment and trust in the pair I have chosen. For his single life could make vast changes with time, love, and my never forgotten promises."

*^ ADSHND ^*

“Oh no, look! You’re hurt!”

Neflite hadn’t noticed the wound yet thanks to the distractions many caused by the alarmed teenager he held in his arms. He’d not wanted a female companion in ten centuries or so. Yes, Neflite rejected offers before this girl that were of grander and more obvious effort while trapped within the Negaverse. So why now would he enjoy a tease or more of Miss. Molly Baker? Just able to hide craving and his personal disgust for the unacceptable attraction, he forced the power of his need to become useful. More than her physical beauty interested the Negaverse soldier.

In his pocket, the star crystal reacted stronger than before. Power hummed against his hip where warmth vibrated into his flesh and bones. The longer he left the crystal react the further through each bone its reaction spread. Deeper and further into his physical being, the warmth and radiance sank into areas he walled away from others. The power had no right to the places dead since before the Moon Kingdom was annihilated. Back at the beginnings of his loss that planted deep and lonely aches now triggered again in his chest. Had the softness he noticed before he went to play Molly spread to him mental faculties? Neflite was a Commander of the Negaverse! Would be King of a clan extinct even before he held memory.

Had the girl lost focus to look at him, Neflite had a certainty his expression would terrify her. Pain triggered anger at those youma bitches much as at himself. A human girl managed to alter his mind! No magical powers or coercion, just whatever she loved about him. This made no sense to him.

When this change of reality and himself began Neflite, also known as one Maxfield Stanton, had yet to pinpoint. How early in his assignment to the Far East division did this revision of his grasp on reality begin? The night Molly inadvertently rescued him from the wrath of Queen Beryl? Her love energy alone protected the Commander … no. That he could not call himself anymore. All Neflite was certain of was the difference in her and the perceptions he held of this world centered on this girl who lead him into a park in the dark of night. Why? Because he was cut. A nothing wound caused by his carelessness. The same which insured her capture to start. What a fool he was in his neglect for her safety. He hadn’t taken Zoycite into his calculations and now paid the price.

Yet, this girl refused to see the sort of man her naive mind and heart desired. Instead, she trusted him, despite his admission of lying and warning he would likely continue such. What could Molly Baker see in his bitter soul still invisible to the man himself? Such he demanded of himself since the previous evening he had with Molly alone without answer. Ever since the young woman stood between he and what should have been his certain death by way of Sailor Moon’s tiara disk.

Tonight, he could have removed Sailor Moon for good without Molly knowing she had led him to his enemy. But, the young woman in his arms altered his plans again. In a violent snap, her voice rung in his being more than his head until they near vibrated in one flesh. The reaction created by her plea for help within his entire being stole a breath from him. Absolute of an impossibility for any human to touch him that way, yet Molly more than sent a message to his mind. Her terror sought out and quickly merged into his person to overwhelm the man one step from revealing his reaction to Moon. Tuxedo Mask might have noticed the change within Neflite, but not Moon. As naive as his … when had the girl become HIS Molly?

Bitter anger made the darkness within reveal on his features by the pull of muscles. All aimed at what he couldn’t decide a reasonable answer beyond the one his small sliver of hope begged to reclaim. Why did this girl mimic his dead Drusilla in so many facets of self? The temptations mounted even as his body fought to reveal its pleasure in her presence. No, he refused to lie with any save his lost wife ... not that such meant much, Neflite expected that he had lost her twice over by this time.

Was there some connection between he and this Molly that triggered his star crystal? A residual trace from a time he marked her which reacted in too similar a fashion to the bonds with his dead wife for the crystal to distinguish? Did that fit as possible? His only experience in so deep a communication was with his wife in their marital bonds — a lost ceremony which Neflite knew he was not present for nor had consented to experience with this Molly. Such and his crystal began to make him fear one possibility which gained ground. Even hidden in his pocket, Neflite sensed an increase within the reaction until he was surprised the glow didn’t reveal its hiding place on his body. Why such happened just with this girl Neflite needed to know. Hence he walked away carrying Molly in his arms in silence. The added time allowed his mind to process the details while his powers examined the girl. But they were losing time between where the Plant Sisters held Molly and her home. He needed an excuse to keep near her longer.

“I’m okay.”

Molly’s expression proved his assurance held no weight with her. In a beat, she slid out of his arms to examine him with bare fingers against his skin. A nice switch that gave him a measure more skin to skin contact for better scans of her connection to his crystal. Some combination of reason must exist to explain the too long a list in his mind for impossible that concerned just her. Tonight added onto said list. More information over supposition he needed, information that took time to gather.

He hadn’t need to think of any ruse for his goal to keep Molly with him as Neflite attempted at their last meeting. Molly drew him out of his dark pleasure with even more gifts of her silly human childishness. "No, Neflite. You got that cut because of me. Those evil creatures might come back. Come on! This way, Neflite. We'll be safer over here I think."

Even as the girl led him off, a measure of relief troubled Neflite’s mind. While he’d taught her to mistrust the Negaverse and its creatures besides himself, that he cared in any way about her trust of those from his realm worried him. Softness in males made soldiers dead, and he witnessed such far too many times. Softness and hungers he ignored until she became a part of his life, such could predict his downfall. Worse, he doubted Molly would refuse him if he were to press for any form of intimacy. The night held great promise for too many of his needs as Neflite allowed the girl to lead him on into the heart of the small park a few moments.

Around his head, neck, and shoulders, Neflite felt a weight he expected as the reminder of his sins by the oldest of _hebi_* known until its head rested over his right shoulder. So, his end drew near enough the bastard latched on to claim his waited for prize? Yet, another touch proved as close with more a feel of light and pleading so like his new Molly and old in one on his left. This touch the man had no understanding of yet preferred over all he had known for over a thousand years. His curious thought brought on a squeeze and almost gnawing on his right shoulder. Warning to conform? That choice cost Neflite much since he lost the first family he created to ease his isolation.

Was the grip Molly held on his hand somehow able to traverse up his wounded arm into his shoulder and neck? Just how much power could a human wield without knowledge or understanding? Amusing as her caution and concern for him proved thus far, Neflite just managed surface scans of the girl to this time. Perhaps a kiss? Would she allow such? Doubtful until they arrived at their hiding place. The area Molly took him too was secluded but held an odd sense of a non-existent storm, yet did nothing to his senses physical or magical. For the time being, this shelter of trees away from possible stray humans would do for his purposes as he sat where the girl encouraged.

“Now, take off your jacket.”

His traitorous body again fought to react at her command even as Neflite humored the girl over his nothing of an injury. Despite the slight ache from the cut, Neflite lengthened this extra time with the girl by a slow removal of his jacket as humans would instead of willing the item of clothing off via his powers. In the span of moments he needed to obey her, this new Molly managed to rip off a section of the pajama top she wore while flashing Neflite a nice view of her side. Her act of destruction to her top was not an easy feat for humans, while her body for her age was soft and beautiful. Yet, Molly also held strength in her wits, body, will, and heart which he consistently underestimated many times. Catching his admiration too heated her cheeks with a soft blush he enjoyed with the uncertain smile she grew in a moment.

Were he to decide he’d change sides again, Neflite decided that he could make a new life with this Molly. A beautiful young woman who still seemed to want him in her life after his admission of lying from the start and his warning that he could go on lying to her. Neflite felt the promise of a headache whisper in his forehead. He used and abused her faith, but Molly placed his health as more important than her safety. When would he learn the inner workings of this girl? Her choices conflicted with his experiences in the Negaverse as well as much of Neflite’s research of the modern human world. The conflict between Molly’s behaviors compared to his expectations and perception of the world made Neflite lightheaded. Why was … yes, his Molly. He needed to understand why HIS Molly went so far away from normal.

His residue of hopes for a reunion with his dead wife and child promised by Queen Serenity accepted this as a compromise. A new Molly similar enough to she he lost that he might start over. A young woman who held abundance of grace, beauty, trust, and loyalty who by some impossible mental fault of one flavor or another already loved Neflite. All he had to do was leave the Negaverse. Given his actions to date for this Molly, Neflite had no position there now. As Molly began to tend his wound, he wondered if any youma under his command would follow him. Were he to establish a sincere relationship with this Molly, Neflite knew he would need help to keep her safe.

First on his agenda were the Plant Sisters. The trio were a moderate challenge in a face-to-face combat against him, but not a force to back away from at his skills and power. Underhanded and devious as their master, Zoycite, fast and decisive attacks were needed. The three couldn’t describe honor if they had it tattooed on all six of their hands. Neflite held zero illusions towards their positions in this situation, the trio were an unacceptable risk for both he and his new intended. Given their kidnapping of Molly, he’d act upon a quaint human saying he heard in his business recently and ‘take the kid gloves off’ with them and their master.

The gentle touches of his fingers on his skin as Molly worked to tend his injury made up his mind in full. Outside of possible risks for her, Neflite didn’t care about scanning the flesh of his lady. He wondered instead at her scans of his. Accustomed to power, his began to link to the gentle wash of will her fingers soothed over his skin. Each touch his body drank in her power as if his entire being desired more of his Lady. Not just her skin held this curiosity, the cloth she sacrificed for his need near hummed in her gift. Her light's touch without true physical contact became an addiction that Neflite discovered he wanted no freedom from ever. As Neflite focused closer, her will power vibrated down into each fiber and strand that made the cloth.

A glance at her face proved his Molly likely remained oblivious to her talent. Because this came from his Molly, Neflite granted her trust by granting her power access to his physical being and gained the surprised of his own advanced healing enhanced seven-fold or more. Power of this strength wielded by mere instinct alone? With no training or discernment, her will sought out his being with the youth and joy of her soul. Neflite looked at this girl with his personal perceptions and expectations compromised severe enough he considered his actions towards this Molly for the first time. She was a force he didn't notice already created a desire to interact within him until this breath became difficult to control. Yes, this Molly then became his chosen Lady - whether she was indeed his dead wife or a shade given to him as salvation from certain death.

Molly had proven his assumption of humans in this age incorrect with a consistent list of actions and abilities he expected to never find in their sort. In the least, Neflite faced the truth that this girl was more than what she came from in the least of explanations. Had Beryl ever experienced the power of this young woman … no, Neflite refused to give such thoughts life.

Her timid voice tore Neflite from fears that craved any hold in him possible, "You know, right downtown, there's a cafe where they serve delicious chocolate parfait."

"Chocolate parfait?" Neflite wondered if his Lady was making an unsure attempt to distract him from the pain she expected in his silence? There was her heart shinning for all to see.

"Yes. Do you like it?"

That was a question Neflite held no answer for because the man had never heard of such a thing. While he had an idea of what a parfait might be, chocolate he remained ignorant about despite the years he had worked among humans. However, the hope in her voice and pleasure in those brown eyes he loved drew a lie from his lips to make this girl happy rather than manipulate Molly into his plans. A first in their relationship if one overlooked the lie of his identity. Whatever this thing she liked was, lying about his opinion about the treat (unless he was very wrong) might keep her near him. But Neflite shielded against her power a strong measure so Molly might miss this lie.

"Y-yes, I do."

"You're lying," Molly answered in his a cheerful tone that confused Neflite much as he worried how she read him without any sense of her infiltrating his defenses. Her chuckle and grin proved his deception had failed more than her words; then she went on to surprise Neflite more. "But you're only lying because you wanna be nice to me."

He sat silent as she finished tying off the bandage with a knot sealed with her power in an intense burst that fed the whole in bursts of her will similar to a heartbeat. A moment later, Neflite scanned the girl and matched the power’s rhythm to her heart’s beating. Testing the reaction to movement by the extension and retraction of his arm proved her residue of power clung to the stubborn spirit of the woman he gained the light and magic healing him from, his Molly. Either the promises made to Neflite at the lost of the first family he truly knew were coming true or his lost love had sent this teen to him for love and means to rescue Neflite from the Negaverse. No matter the truth, he accepted the gift with determination to better protect this Molly from external threats.

"Thanks, Molly."

Was he that much closer to a separation from his love? For the first time that night, Neflite considered remaining in her room after Molly went back to sleep. Not a bad idea after the kidnapping and he longed to hold her in his life more than before he decided his true place was beside his wife or girlfriend … whichever Molly proved herself to be when they found the truth. In attacking a youma and now threatened Zoycite directly to safeguard Molly, the former Negaverse commander had resigned all. His allegiance rested with this young woman alone. Even if he managed to align himself with the most loyal of youma in the Negaverse, Neflite had wisdom enough to accept he would need as much help protecting his new love. Since Molly was friends with at least Sailor Moon and he knew Serena’s secret, could he talk with the Scout leader on neutral territory and ask for her aid? Did he have much choice? No. A decision which paused his mind as Molly explained something more about that chocolate thing, he now wanted to try and please her.

Instead of standing to leave, Molly settled back to sit beside him and smiled his way. How could this human forgive his sins so completely? Neflite looked at this odd creature he found impossible to look beyond. Molly Baker fit nowhere in the categories Neflite created from his research. She wore her powerful innocence like living armor wrapped around her person in a soft glow his powers revealed to his jaded eyes. Another glance to his arm proved the same glow remained embedded in fibers of the fabric she used to bind his injury.

Neflite just hoped this mysterious chocolate was worth the risk to his taste buds. Thanks to the infusion of her power into his own, Neflite sensed when Molly’s hopes began to fall apart as a sadness rose to depths he disliked. Cold and lonely as the depths of the Negaverse … emotions which did not belong within his Lady. What was it? Her self proclaimed secret dream? He’d been half-heartedly listening after all. Then he thought about the girl, her culture, and what this meant for her.

Molly was declaring to him she wanted to have a dual-sided romance with him by handing her dream over to him. "But, I guess it'll never happen, huh?"

Just a span of one thought slid past before Neflite accepted her offer of a relationship with him. For her, Neflite would work to be a man she could rely on the rest of her life. "Why not? Let's do it."

There. He read her intentions right by the evacuation of sadness for joy. Yet, in the ether between them and the bandage she sealed on his arm, astonishment left Neflite confused before Molly could speak.

“Really?”

Why would she ask that? This time he had offered her his emotions in kind careful of scaring her. Had Molly not notice or was her ability to read him failing her? “Do you think I’m lying?”

Instead of confusion, Neflite felt a stronger emotion flood him and saw the reverberations on his love’s face. Light? No, more of a glow that held substance and coated him on the inside. For one moment, he felt his Molly as a part of himself and knew she believed him. Yes, this unexplainable bond with his love was why his crystal triggered around Molly without fail. The portion of his magic that honed the core of the star crystal was synchronizing with her will power each time they were together.

“No, I’m just happy.”

His earlier adrenaline had just begun to fade from his body with tired sore muscles revealed it its wake. Neflite relaxed against the tree more as he allowed his flesh to release his tension. Come morning would be a hell of stiff muscles and aching joints, yet worth the safety of his Molly. A genuine smile just tugged at his lips when Neflite finally discovered a vibration that just acted as background vibrations around them. Damn! They were in the midst of a magical vortex! Once, when they were friends centuries before, Malachite had told Neflite and the other Heavenly Kings about these areas of possibilities. The sole reason to remain for he and Molly was how this sort of storm in reality was accessible by powerful spirits of the dead who had to be bound to the focals involved. He understood this to mean that he and Molly were safer here than anywhere else so long as the storm lived. Any attack to come … Neflite just hoped for a length of peace with his love.

Molly began to show a reaction to the storm by the glaze of her eyes a beat before she took in a slow and deep breath. She in the least was involved in whatever some spirit intended for this place and time. Neflite’s mind raced with details and conclusions. His Molly involved and safe at the same time. But, he wanted answers from whoever was manipulating this event span. Why the two of them, here, and now? A focus snapped when Molly chose a question no one could have created save her. Really? Who might have expected any chance of such?

"Tell me, do you have any holidays in that evil society of yours?"

He couldn’t help his reaction. Honestly, the question spun into the dangerous levels of ridiculousness. What holidays could they have come up with in the Negaverse? Beryl’s birthday would be an obvious choice. What other such had he noticed since his assignments and research? Ah, secret lovers day for Zoycite and Malachite. No, no, no, Prank the Queen week! Neflite began to outright laugh at the images of poor pranks along with a few well crafted. Beryl with purple hair tipped with a brownish-blonde? Take your youma to work day? Stick day? Rock on Week? Hide from the Queen’s Bad Mood? Yeah, that they celebrated … quite often. His laughter began to roll deep from Neflite’s core until the sound spilled out without any hopes of control until tears poured from his eyes and he found breathing difficult. A cleansing break from his normal she alone could gift. For one more reason, Neflite found himself deeper in love with this girl. Had the world been kind to them … or was it some sort of test without obvious show?

Neflite stilled while his Molly continued to laugh in tears of amusement. Good, he wanted her innocent against his understanding of the darker side of the world. Hairs rose thanks to chills that some strange vibration that shivered in the layer between his flesh and skin. Sensitive thanks to his bond with Molly and his shields lowered to near nothing, the reaction from their watcher attempted for subtle just to drive hard into his entire being. The air thickened until each breath developed a texture of thick cream in his mouth sweet with some flavor Neflite couldn’t describe. Rich and earthy with some other nuances the man found strange. Not threatening or harmful, still he disliked the power force feeding him something. In the back of his throat, Neflite had to swallow what swirled there on the edge of his tongue going into his body. Why did this feel important but his choice much as he distrusted the force hiding from them just to give help over his cut.

Once Molly went silent and tense beside him, Neflite was preoccupied in a deep scan in the area across from them. But, a touch of her hand drew his attention back to her power for a lock that connected to the hidden across from them. Alarmed, Neflite twisted to see again she was used to attack him! However, before he could act against the power soaking into his love, a small quiver brushed against his perceptions Neflite used as an alarm to protect his Lady, without a sighting he held back the possible threat from his Molly. He twisted just in time to act as a physical barrier against his incoming enemy, but a step too late.

In the breath he changed his instinctive move, another vibration from the shadows so near fled the scene. Had their stalker fled before acting as witness to his death? What a coward.

*^ ADSHND ^*

At a roar, Molly felt a fog clear from her brain burned off by a sudden heat ripped into her right shoulder … no, not her shoulder. Several blinks and Molly inhaled with some thought echoed in her head. What was it again? About giving up? When Neflite fell to his backside in front of her, tears welled in Molly’s eyes and understood: DON’T give up! “Neflite watch out above you!”

“Too late,” chuckled one of her kidnappers he had rescued Molly from not long before. The one whose left arm was like dead vines. “Getting careless aren’t you, oh Heavenly King of Earth? That thorn will suck your energy and shrink your body into Negadust!”

Molly’s heart broke as the thorns seemed to electrocute her love front and back as she saw but didn’t see arch of power dance from his wound and body down the lengths of the creature’s remaining fingers after she disconnected from her attack. Molly’s eyes knew what to see as her body took on the feel of lighting dancing through and over her flesh of her right shoulder. The creature who had tried to explode Neflite before laughed with a gleeful joy in her throat. “Whatta way to go!”

Once all three landed a few feet away, the air rumbled with a thunder she couldn’t hear but felt. Molly wanted to look around, but let her love down by zoning out already. No, she refused to trust he didn’t need her help with these three. Why did she want to fight and couldn’t remember how? Instead, Molly ached for the silent thunder to increase and fill the air until there was no room left.

The one who landed the blow on Neflite took lead once more. “If you don’t want the girl hurt, give us the star crystal!”

When he looked back at her, Molly saw real fear in those blue eyes she fell in love with mixed with too many other emotions she hadn't had enough life experience to describe. No need to ask, Neflite expected that fate. This wasn't right in her heart! Molly knew that he had been evil for so long, but she also knew that he had once been a very good man – and that he was slowly becoming that man again. In spite of his evil use of her and others in the past, for Molly, Neflite deserved the chance to change! He paid too much for saving her! Why had she just sat there talking like they were on a date? Hadn't she herself said those creatures could come back? Stupid kid!

“Fine! It’s yours!” He roared then looked at her with defeat clear on his features even as he drew out a crystal and threw this towards their enemies hard as he managed with the pain he endured. Had he given up? From the heat in his voice, yes. At a light chuckle above them, his expression grew equal parts dark and resigned. Molly knew whoever had that laugh was more evil than her love ever behaved, thus should not be trusted.

“My, my. You clinging to a little human girl?” in a swirl of some sort of flower petals, a blond woman dressed similar to Neflite appeared wearing a grin far removed from pleasure or humor into a manner that irked Molly’s final nerves. Even as this unknown woman lowered herself from on high a measure, Molly refused to turn away from this obvious threat. The crystal Neflite had thrown before rose to meet the witch part way. 

If the shivers that washed through Molly were from the ground, nowhere, or inside herself, these became enough to trigger her temper. “You have no room to judge anyone, Blondie!”

“Watch who you smart off to, insect!”

“My intelligence too advanced for your paperwork? No one sent me your file, so I’m guessing on your grade level!” After a night of fear and uncertainty, Molly swallowed any strength she could find offered to her from anyone to hold firm before a woman who would probably kill her were the unknown enemy interested.

“You’re as pathetic as your precious Neflite. Really, you’re giving up everything for this barely more than a primate? First you lose your crystal and now you lose your girlfriend too. We don’t tolerate traitors. See you never, Molly. Well done, girls.” The witch vanished the same way as she came and, for some odd reason, that snapped hard against the vibrations those who remained soaked within like a thick metal pipe against a giant gong. Blue eyes widened at the same point of reality the first vibrations from that strike began their travel outward. Had Neflite felt that reaction to events? No time to ask as the makings of some violent convulsion burst from nothing into the surrounding air without warning. Neflite wore terror on his face as he screamed at her, “go! Run!”

No. Whatever was going on around them, Molly knew to leave would cause destruction on a scale that she never wanted to imagine much less endure. Before she zoned out to leave mentally and Neflite was wounded. Now, she had to make up her previous failure to Neflite. Molly knew she'd save him … they could get Scout help any second. She prayed they would know she needed help because their intercession alone had protected Molly before. This time she needed them to show up again as the real and not real commotion’s continuous rapids into their world became a cataclysmic eruption to expansive to ignore unless one were asleep by medical action and completely mundane! A look at their attackers, Molly saw the trio battered and shaken as if they stood on a concentrated area of an earthquake to put all other such disasters combined to shame. A reaction Molly couldn’t see outside of their bodies but felt growing in self digesting swells of intense power.

All of that Molly couldn’t have known on her own much less explain its meaning beyond a wave crashing into itself in a constant roll that got stronger each crash. Wherever the rest came into her mind from and her sum inexperience in matter of this sort aside, Molly understood one set fact in this situation: they — she and Neflite — both needed to escape and now! Her fingers touched his left shoulder to offer him physical support just to cause the voice and words that coated her within before to re-bloom into her understanding. Not a full on distraction this time, but more a reminder … like a note taped by her clock in the morning.

‘_Molly, don’t give up._’ Was that strange voice his in her mind? No. This was light and Molly would swear came from a woman. But, she couldn’t explain how she knew that voice! One of her former kidnappers? Why would any of the creatures in front of them cheer Molly on? Did those three even know her name? Neflite looked at her in terror as the unseen force rolled over and swallowed them before either could move.

_Floating in nothing and the peaceful warmth that exchanged between self and not self. Very confusing. _

_Words … what words were right? Line up correct meanings? Meanings and words in some line. _

_A line to another who understood? Understand? What was there to understand? _

_There was and is and would become but existed just the same? Words so difficult to choose. _

_Binding and wrong but right? Another line and wit made more sense? No, no … amusement? _

_Pleasure in the confusion? Not mean but inescapable? Another line to a shape nearby. _

_She liked this form: strong and remembered. A form she … yes, she. Female, girl, human? _

_Maybe that last, but they were family and he, male, man, but not really human … he meant everything to her. _

_A thicker line that swallowed the rest to grow strong enough for his being to come back into proper shape where they were._

“Molly? Molly? Do you know me? Do you understand?”

Understand? Know? This was the deep voice that did things to her form. Made her alive more and more. The fog condensed around her into flesh and bone and such. A physical being for a physical world, their proper shapes then. Yes, these were her hands but the pain near her right ear. So deep and throbbed her into a snap back into full contact with the world. Back into his one armed embrace. Neflite. His name … Maxfield? No, no he was Neflite. Where had that other name came from? Was it in their shared past? How far back and what past?

"Are you okay?" That was her Neflite with the strained but wonderful voice that first helped make her solid again.

One and then two swallows before Molly remembered how to speak and form the right words with her mouth and tongue. “What was that?”

“Now you have a taste of my world. That is how far is too far in stretching your powers. I tore you from the heart that thinned your existence into the edges of eternity. Do you remember who you are … who I am?”

A breath and she nodded. “I’m Molly and you are my Neflite. What happened?”

He looked around and shook his head. Molly noticed they had moved a couple trees away, but could still see their enemies a distance away lying on the ground. Neflite pulled Molly close enough the physical contact made her almost take on his injury in full or so Molly thought. At her moan, Neflite pushed her away enough to control the pain for her. “Sorry.”

Shaking her head, Molly fought off a wave of nausea to think. “How is this happening?”

“I was scanning you and the area, which forced me to drop my shields. Now we are tied into one another at the metaphysical level, but I’m too wounded to shield from you. The more physical touch we have the more you feel my pain. I’m sorry for hurting you.”

Molly wanted to hug him. She needed to touch him. Then she got an idea in her head why. “Can you take energy from me again?”

“No,” his voice was hard and blue eyes became stone. “I will not allow you to waste your energy. Molly, these thorns will not stop nor differentiate between your energy and mine.”

The walls that locked them Molly refused to accept as real. She looked up at him with her mind set on one fact: no one would take Neflite from her! “I don’t care. All that matters is I have to get these out of you and now!”

“Stupid girl,” one of their attackers said in a strained growl. The one who hurt Neflite and the other two shifted and fought to get themselves up off the ground. “You’ll never pull those out!”

Yet, just as fast her determination held tighter still as the memory of those words screamed in the teen's head, 'Molly, don't give up.'

With another crack of some collision of crystal and stone and ice against something harder still shattered some wall that always existed but Molly had grown up unaware of its reality. Something shifted within her makeup. Yes, fighting for her Neflite hurt Molly beyond any pain she endured to date; but the only other alternative was his death. That possibility was never considered by her. Another burst of power added further strength to her attempt. Brown eyes snapped hard aimed at her first enemy Molly knew as that: an enemy.

“Never tell me what I can’t do!”

*^ ADSHND ^*

What happened to his love? First smarting off at Zoycite now mouthing off the Plant Sisters … all for him? Neflite felt something stirred in Molly’s core with her rage, a power whose flavor tapped against severely atrophied parts of himself he left to die centuries before! No. That part of himself? How? In his shock, Molly managed to latch each of her hands onto a thorn. This contact was as good as the physical touch before to send his pain into Molly while her reaction and personal pain flooded Neflite in return until the pair were trapped in a vicious cycle of increasing agony and torment.

He pushed at his young love and battled parts of himself that held no say in the situation. “No, don’t be foolish! Run!”

“No!” was the solid and unmitigated answer as Molly increased her heave backwards trying to free the means of death from he who meant too much. How did Neflite know this? Molly’s emotions washed into his core and stirred his severed ties once dead into a renewed life. This could not happen!

“Heh, parting is such sweet sorrow,” the sister known as Grape said in a short snap.

What should have held as two separate attacks unique and isolated from the other merged within his being to expand the torment to new levels. In a slow and dull realization, Neflite grew aware he endured his attack mixed with the suffering his Molly endured. When his mind began to grasp she suffered equal his agony, the word unacceptable found a new meaning and depth. The first twitch of his next heartbeat vaporized those walls he had used to protect himself with for over a thousand years … barriers his Molly walked through as if nonexistent.

The end of his emotional isolation, a once dead bond roused itself to life. Shimmer stirred in his inner core as a hungry thread found ends that matched perfect to its still raw ends severed by murder and death before he disgraced himself. Roused and eager for completion, those ties to the dead dissolved into ends as the bind of old again sealed Neflite to a young woman and the answered seal of acceptance hardened the bond stronger than it once formed centuries before. Neflite roared in pain as he watched the woman he loved battle to protect him. Harder now that he knew this was his lost wife returned to him, as the Moon Queen promised.

As if more evidence wanted to make him understand and accept the truth, for the first time he saw a light he remembered tore open the center of her forehead. This bloomed outward into an open and brilliant circle of white pinned within its center by a dot the same lit hue. Could she be? Yes, the symbol for a planet long before had burned into dust within the corona of their sun. Final proof this young woman was his wife reborn!

Neflite felt an action within his wound he wouldn’t have believed before this night. He knew this attack and how the thorns worked. This couldn’t happen! Each thorn was supposed to kidnap the cells around it to prevent any removal and remove the danger of blood loss while said blood and life force fed them. This feeding was then sent by whatever means Grape held to take another’s energy in full over as long a time as she wanted. Because of no real blood loss, Neflite had assumed the thorns acted as normal. Yet, as he remembered every such attack he had the displeasure of witnessing, the sensations from his wound spoke of impossible. The rub of two invaders against their own and the draw of his interior flesh and bone. Molly was stronger than to be believed and something else decided to give the two of them aid? Such alone made any sense to Neflite.

“It’s not possible!” Grape’s voice still betrayed the shock Neflite felt. Molly near had the first two thorns free of his body! Her ability to remove obstacle such as the impossible from her will shocked Neflite.

Via their regrowing bond, Neflite experienced Molly's rage over his injuries to new depths and intensities before the emotion gifted his beloved more strength to at last remove the two thorns she battled against almost in full with one pull. The shamed man wanted this girl to be a second chance rather than the gift of a promise come true. How would his once lost Molly ever understand his dark choices?

"Impossible! How did she pull them out?" Grape growled while Molly three both thorns far away as she could manage after so hard fought a battle.

The voltaic surge increase hot until the demand on his being seared through flesh and bone to his marrow as the path of ease to claim an increased drain from his life force and the total of his physical body. By removing two thorns the last three were forced to work harder in their sole duty of killing him. This became too much for Neflite to remain silent in suffering. He roared in agony until he tried to command her again. This had to stop … Molly was more important than he!

“Quickly, it’s alright! Stop Molly! Please!”

Just as the plea left his lips, Molly took claim of the next two and screamed with him. Her fire made the agony worse on them both. Why didn’t Molly just give him up for dead? He deserved that from her sweet soul.

“Neflite, don’t die! Please, don’t die!” Molly tugged just a measure harder as her terror washed through his with her cry.

"Please, stop before you hurt yourself, Molly. Can't you feel it? The thorns drain your energy as well."

"No! I don't care!" Molly said in a deep growl as her symbol roused brighter still to announce the truth to he and another.

Weaker than before, Neflite just got a whisper out, "but I do."

Though difficult, Neflite managed to bite back much of his agony. Trembling muscles fought for any measure of control over his wounded body along with the treacherous need for the fulfillment of the promises he no longer deserved. Yet, not hidden enough to hide the truth from his frightened love.

What soon soaked into the fibers of his being the word fear held no definitions for to Neflite’s memory because the emotion dissolved into others with a regret dominated pain he might not have expected from a female. For so much emotion to swirl into him from his beloved Molly left Neflite wondering how much of her he’d stupidly underestimated. Within heartbeats, Molly’s power began to reawaken in the vibrations of their connections to make her previous act of will develop into a full royal decree. New strength injected through the thorns in her hands to help the wounded man regain a fresh measure of endurance. Unfortunate how the Sisters too noticed Molly's impending second victory.

*^ ADSHND ^*

Unacceptable. Never had any freed a victim from her sister’s greatest attack! How dare this whelp so much as try? A flame of rage hummed within Housenka, even as the girl went again at the thorns meant to hold their prey into nothing! That explosion was cute whichever lover manages to knock them out before. Yet, the Plant Sisters had yet to fail their Mistress Zoycite. Tonight would not become their first loss. Especially to a human child and Neflite!

Anger fanned her flame. She had yet to forget the previous failure to Neflite this night. Nor the draws the Queen called in skirmishes before this. Of the trio of sisters, she more than the other two wanted full and absolute revenge on the former King of a long dead clan. Rage did not betray her mind to stupidity. Housenka had spent a millennium span in study of the two Commanders who remained a threat to her Mistress. She did not dare risk any recovery more to the master commander of the four. Neflite had proven himself too accomplished a warrior to take him for granted as an opponent.

His blue eyes met her face and she enjoyed the flare of terror her prey unwittingly revealed as she lifted her hands. Her power swept into the void this caused and birthed her proud ability: explosive seeds. One saw the threat while the other worked too hard to pay attention to her enemy. Neflite certainly chose a stupid mate.

"Looks like now I'll have to get rid of them both! Bye-bye!"

Her seeds glowed within as her power enhanced each beyond her previous creations to date. Within moments each thrummed in the void between her hands with higher intensity than she might just to play with an opponent. This time, no mercy or chance of escape. Housenka intend absolute death for both lovers. To open her skills to a new extension created violent reactions between vibrations in her hands against their answering reverberations. Each washed through her form a happy pleasure that neared to arousing her body. Enough to consider pushing some sisterly time on her partners in so many ways. Yet, someone crashed their party before she could set off her intensified explosions.

*^ ADSHND ^*

Even in his agony, Neflite saw each of the said someones with the shout from their leader … possibly his as well. If Moon would grant him a chance. Hope flooded him mixed into relief as the blond shouted a loud, "hold it!"

More added to his emotional storm as each of Moon’s fellow Scouts added their introductions in turn. Proof his love would be safe should he pass now allowed Neflite to release a large sum’s worth of tension from his muscles which granted his body enough slack that in a violent give Molly landed on the ground near him before she again sent the two thorns liberated from his shoulder flying off. Away from them, the battle was on between youmas and Scouts while Molly fought a war to save both his life and soul.

Frightening just how different the night might have played out. Had Jadeite not failed, Neflite might have remained safe in command of the North American front still. Yet, he just need to look into the blue-green eyes that knew him better than any human child ought and recognized not a moment would he change. This Molly made Neflite better over time by grinding without hesitation at his shields with her kindness and innocent spirit. While he at last refused to accept coincidence created by chance and a millennial span as answer to the promises he turned his back on, his Molly was worth the pain and restart to his worthless life.

Involuntary a hiss escaped his lips as the surges continued to react and reverberate with greater power sent out of control to augment all magic within the area beyond greatest hope of Beryl. The deluge of power inundated outward for miles with none to claim his stolen essence. Neflite shook his head and wanted to laugh at his desperate thoughts.

Wonder given a cautious dose of hope became desire as Neflite marveled at the woman he loved. Could they still have a future? Why not? Their previous successes reignited a fire within Neflite. He wanted more than just his love safe … Neflite wanted a life with his wife again. All they lost and were promised back he wanted. When Molly went for the last thorn, his good hand latched on it next to hers. Her pride and fight became his with contact. While he and Molly both pulled, Neflite ignored the increased pain to draw himself back as countermeasure to their joint effort. Yet, as before, he felt the drain on his energy increase worse still. Likely an attempt to feed the Sisters thus cheat the Scouts of an honest victory. When would Moon end them?

Adding his hand and strength to the attempt at his rescue, Neflite cried out as loud as he could, "hurry up, Sailor Moon!"

His command caused a soft smile to bloom on his Molly’s lips as united they dealt with the last thorn. Far easier than the four she drew from his shoulder, however, they were too late. Neflite felt his body begin the transition to his beloved stars above. Too late had the hunger for a return to his former life come.

These last moments with her at his end meant more to Neflite. Yes, this was his wife returned to him as promised, but his Molly deserved more than Neflite could offer. Despite her initial pain, she would move on to give her beautiful heart to another. This end was good … a chance to free her from his disgrace and say goodbye.

When she gathered him into her arms, Neflite wished he hadn't cause the tears that rained freely from her beautiful eyes. His Molly deserved tears of happiness. "Neflite, hold on … please. We'll get a doctor and then everything will be okay!"

"My Molly … I would if I could. Just enough energy left to leave. Sorry we can't go have that chocolate parfait after all. That was one lie I never meant to tell you."

The shadow of death began to steal his last view of this world and her face. Unfair he couldn't see her smile one last time. "Please … don't forget me, Molly. I want you to know that you're in my heart."

For the start of a breath her eyes glazed just to return with the fire in her which called to his in two lifetimes. "No! Don't you dare give up! Take my energy if that's what you need! I can't lose you!"

Her demand was added to by one he would have expected to stand by and witness his death with eager relief. "Take some of my energy too, Neflite. You used a lot of energy when you pulled those thorns out, Molly. And we can't lose either of you. Neflite? Do you hear me? For Molly's sake, try to do it!"

Near spent, part of Neflite wanted rest. Just those few words got to him and he refused to think Sailor Moon that foolish. He never proved himself honorable or good before and Neflite knew the warrior's true identity. What stopped him from draining her and afterward hand the corpse over to Queen Beryl? Then he felt Molly begin to weep on his chest. She did. Any destruction of the universe threatened his Molly.

With his crystal and the power of the Negaforce behind her, what would stop Zoycite from hurting his Molly for enjoyment? To protect his wife, Neflite knew he needed to make his enemies into friends. Not to mention the leader his wife held as a friend.

At the sensation of several hands touching him, he obeyed his Molly and Moon by absorbing just a small amount from each touch. Enough drawn together granted Neflite the power he needed to heal himself enough to survive and most from the touches not bound to him in marriage. Part so he might see what was happening, the rest to live for his once lost dreams.

The girls all showed his rescue weakened them moments later. Molly rested more of her weight on and next to him. Her movements betrayed each deep breath she took. His eyes were slow to open just to note each Scout sat near them and held no intention of moving soon. Yet, they helped enough. Neflite's shoulder wound healed itself completely a moment later. Perhaps these girls were not as pathetic as we once thought. Though they did need training.

Such he might suggest for another time. His Molly and the others needed some sleep badly as he. Yet, another issue would be dealt with soon as … well, in the moment would work too. Neflite smirked as he noted a familiar black cat who had badgered Serena earlier pad over towards he and Molly. All to help his love the pair raced into battle without thought of their personal safeties. They were worth of acceptance.

A few steps closer drew out a forgotten memory he was grateful to regain. This cat he knew well. "Hello Luna. You were protected too then?"

"Yes, glad to see the transfer worked." The black cat turned her attention to Molly, and Neflite knew why.

*^ ADSHND ^*

Part of Molly wanted to curl up and sleep. The enemy was gone, Neflite survived, and she was tired. Just a few hours wouldn’t matter even though the sun was rising. It was Saturday … no school. Her momma would understand because of the kidnapping. Molly could imagine the woman doting on her daughter and the man who near died for Molly’s sake. Speaking of, who was Neflite talking to? Luna? The only Luna Molly knew was her best friend’s black cat.

Rubbing her face with both hands, Molly fought her exhaustion to sit up and meet a new person. However, the only one outside of the Sailor Scouts was the same cat Molly had thought of moments before. What?

“Who were you talking to, Neflite?”

“That would be me, Molly,” spoke the black cat.

Was she asleep already? This made no sense! Shaking her head, Molly scooted a measure closer to her love. Impossible! Panic bubbled like a overflowing river until she felt the touch of Neflite’s hand on her back stalled the fear. “Molly. You are awake and this is safe. Luna is from the planet Mau and yes she speaks. I knew her long ago and trust her with you.”

Then Sailor Moon knelt next to the cat to rub her head and neck. “She’s okay, Molly. Luna is a dear friend and hasn’t done us wrong.”

Slow and gentle, Molly petted on Luna which soothed her frightened nerves. This topped a crazy night. “Sorry, but this is much after everything else I have been through. Nice to meet you, Luna.”

“No one blames you, Molly,” the red Sailor … was she Mars? Yes, because blue was Mercury. “I met Luna in the middle of my first battle as Mars.”

“Yes, so did I,” added Mercury. “That was interesting given all the students in my cram school were turned into creatures.”

“Cram school?” Neflite asked. His tone caused Molly to turn and saw his face soften. “Ah, I remember that scheme. I told Jedite he would fail, though we did not expect the event to draw into the fight another Scout.”

Luna cleared her throat and Molly looked back to her. “I'm not sure that you will believe me on this, Molly. But while you were pulling out those nasty thorns from Neflite's shoulder, I saw a white symbol glowing on your forehead."

It took a few moments for Molly’s mind to process the idea. Shaking her head, the girl looked at the Scouts to find their eyes and faces. Molly reached back and was relieved to grab Neflite’s hand. Maybe she was asleep. “What do you mean by some symbol?”

“Luna’s right, Molly. I saw it too,” Neflite interceded. “And that I expect from you>”

His admission made Molly turn around. “What?”

The strange smile and tears in his eyes frightened her until Neflite touched her cheek. “Molly, a thousand years ago I was married and widowed by my then father-in-law. He murdered my Molly, Sailor Solaris. As you fought for my life and fed me energy, the bonds I felt severe then stirred and returned to life. I expected you were a gift sent to me by the woman I lost. However, when I saw that symbol glow on your forehead, there is no more excuses or doubt in my mind. You are my Molly returned to me as Queen Serenity promised.”

With her heart racing, Molly leaned into his palm with hope erupted. “You see me as your wife?”

“I know you are, Molly. Only my wife would bear that symbol and link to my being as we have tonight. But … I won’t force you.”

Before he could say anything else, Molly launched into his arms as excitement and joy erupted from her soul. After so much bad, Molly swam in pleasure of hope and joy. He saw her as his wife! Molly only hoped for a date for a parfait but instead she held a chance to be his wife! “Even after so long?”

The feel of his arms tightening around her made the joy swell. “I would accept you as my wife even if you weren’t, Molly. You are what tore me from my damnation. I love you.”

“I love you more!” Molly curled tighter to her love.

“Do you still want to be my wife?”

Oh, did he really ask? Molly looked up into his sapphire blue eyes and saw what she described as nervous hope. He meant it! He really meant it! “Yes! Yes! Yes! I love you, my Neflite!”

The Scouts applauded as Moon chuckled. “Congratulations you two! And welcome back, Neflite. That symbol proves you are one of us, Molly. So glad you are.”

“But why, Sailor Moon? When have I ever been strong or able to fight?”

“Who was it that got between me and the Scouts?” Neflite asked.

Mars nodded. “And you are quick to fight for others when danger is around.”

“Besides none of us were warriors before our symbols showed the truth,” Mercury explained.

Snuggled deep in the arms of her fiance … no, her husband, Molly wondered if she could live in a dream were this only her asleep. This part in the least she could live happily. Then Sailor Moon touched Molly’s shoulder. “We all had a hard time believing it when Luna first told us, Mol. Myself more so than any of us I think. But, she's never been wrong yet.”

“My bonds to you are for us alone, Molly,” Neflite added as Luna did a double back flip near them.

From this appeared a stick of gold and white that fell on the ground. Molly looked at an obviously worn Neflite, who smiled and gently nodded. Her mother always told Molly how those attack the most by evil are meant for great destinies. Would Molly change the situation? Another look in her love’s eyes and the answer was obvious. This was her life and Molly was grateful. She went from just an ordinary Crossroads Jr. High student to a wife and warrior.

When Molly picked up the stick something vibrated within it that echoed a new vibration inside her body. But, she had no idea what to do next. A glance at the cat who created the item, she didn’t need ask. Luna gave a nod before she said, “hold it above your head and say ‘Solaris Power’.”

Feeling the touch of Neflite on the small of her back, Molly decided to show him and the rest she was back in full. The ordinary girl she began her life as was done. Like Luna explained, Molly stood and lifted the stick over her head. What a rush of energy! The drain from earlier vanished as her mouth opened to speak words she simply knew were right and a phrase she knew like Molly knew her Neflite was true.

“Solaris Power!”

At her feet a line of bright white light erupted to draw out a circle around her when the line sealed whole the circle filled with faint white light. With winds of force swirled around her body, blew around her pajamas and hair until Molly slid her eyes shut. Power rippled around and through her flesh and bone as the film like power rose from her feet up Molly’s body. The sensation felt wonderful and helped with the tired drain more each inch up her body. Remembering she held bond to Neflite, Molly fed him from her transformation and felt no fluctuation in the spell. Once the power thrummed through her entire body, Molly hummed in pleasure. Looking down, her clothes had changed. While her boots looked similar to Sailor Moon, Molly’s were white and the stripe was a glittery gold outlined in silver. Above her bare legs was a Scout uniform with the colors white and the same glittering gold and silver that were on her boots. She could remember a day she looked in a mirror long ago. Knowing nothing changed, Molly knew she was now wearing sparkling gold sun earrings and had a diamond in her tiara. The ribbon in her hair was removed leaving her hair down. Once done, she crossed her arms and shifted all of her weight to her right foot in her pose.

"I really am Sailor Solaris?" Molly gasped in her surprise.

"Yep! Nice to have ya with us, Mol!" Sailor Moon chuckled as she and the other Scouts ran over and gave Molly a hug.

Molly was too stunned by the truth to realize what was happening around her, until she noticed Neflite too was standing. “Thanks for the extra energy from your transformation, love.”

"Glad it worked. Does this change things for us, Neflite? Do you still want to have me as your wife?"

"Of course, my Solaris. I just don't see why you didn't let me die. After all of the times that I have lied and used you … my crimes after I lost you, I deserved to die."

Neflite acted surprised when Molly walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head next to his heart. "I told you before Neflite, your heart has never deceived me. It's your heart that helps me know when you're lying. And you can make up for the past by your future choices."

"What do you mean, Molly?"

Another voice answered before she could say a word. "She's talking about the rare bond you two have beyond your marital bonds, Nelflite. A bond that seals those joined so long as love lasts along with a soul bond that connects your hearts forever."

"Momma?" Molly muttered before clamping her mouth shut with her hand when she realized that she couldn't tell others she was a Sailor Scout.

The woman smiled as she came into view. "Don't worry dear, I've been seeing this coming for a long time. It's nice to see you again, Luna. I hope that Serena hasn't been too much of a problem for you."

"Serena? Serena's a Scout?" Molly gasped then looked at the other three in an attempt to guess which one was her best friend. They didn’t resemble Serena at all!

To her shock, the reaction came from Sailor Moon! Their leader groaned as she changed back into Serena. "And here I thought I only had to worry about Neflite giving my secret away."

"I'll never tell anyone, Serena. You and the others Scouts could've let me die rather than feed me energy to heal myself on. I don't understand why." Neflite admitted as he pulled Molly into his arms after she transformed back to her normal self.

"You mean something to Molly, and that's important to us. Guess we should introduce ourselves, eh Mercury?" And with that Sailor Mars became a girl Molly knew.

"You're that girl from the Cherry Hill Temple! Um … it's Raye, right?" Molly asked nervously, relieved when Raye smiled and nodded.

Sailor Mercury became Amy again. No way! "And you're Amy, the smartest girl in school! It's weird how you look so different when you're Scouts."

Molly looked at her mother, who smiled at her. "That's so no one will ever guess at who all of you are. This was a very long night for all of you. Now, we will all meet at the temple late tomorrow afternoon – the story of all this can wait until then."

Luna looked hard at Molly’s mother before a look of complete and happy recognition came over the cat. "Queen Jessica of Solaris! Queen Serenity was able to save you as well?"

"Yes, so I could help you by re-training the girls in the ways of the Court. But that's for tomorrow, since there's no school on tomorrow. Until then, we will all need our rest. Neflite, I think that Molly will feel safer if she had you with her – do you think you could stay with us?"

Neflite nodded as he wrapped his jacket around Molly's shoulders and held her close to his chest. Well, part of Molly’s daydream came true. She liked this and cuddle tight against her love and husband. “I will take Molly home.”

“Good, it will be a time before I’ll be back. Girls, I’ll give all of you rides home so I know you girls don’t get in trouble for being here. Molly, take good care of my son-in-law.”

** _AN: This is another massive rewrite people! Just as all of the chapters will be! _ **

**Author's Note:**

> *  
Hebi = Snake in Japanese


End file.
